


Seek Her

by TakaSobieFAnka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaSobieFAnka/pseuds/TakaSobieFAnka
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple story about tattoo... This came out instead. Hope you enjoy.Re-posted from my ff.net account.Thank you Ms. Rowling for letting us play with your characters! And thanks J, for being my beta!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Kudos: 59





	Seek Her

She was thirteen when she first saw magical tattoo. She saw it both on Sirius’s chest and Amelia’s shoulder blade during the trip to Santorini where Harry invited her and her family. She started her research on the subject, wondering what it would take for her to get one. She learned that she needed to be fifteen before she could get one, but that didn’t deter her much. 

Year later she approached Dean, Gryffindor master artist, asking him to draw her as detailed as possible image of the flying snitch. That same Christmas break she realized the adult’s tattoos were also alarm system, something she found very useful.   
By Easter that year she has researched the subject of enchanting objects, knowing that more tattoos was not an option for her. She enchanted a necklace her father gave her, and a bracelet, good bye gift from her mother when she left for Hogwarts’s for the first time. She never took neither one off. She gave those to check to Charm Master Flitwick, title she knew he possessed, and smiled widely when he complimented her for a job well done. She will ask Mr. Potter to perform adequate charms on her parent’s wedding rings, or even better, Madam Bones-Black.   
The upcoming summer she spent with her parents in France, soon to be followed with a trip with Harry to Italy and Quidditch World Cup. On that trip he kissed her lips for the first time, during the dinner in Rome’s one of many outdoors restaurants. On that trip they made out like teenagers they are in the garden of their villa, clothed only in their swimsuits… 

On her fifteenth birthday, she was given by him the first ring. Rose gold band with sapphire and emerald hearts on top, enchanted for him to know when she is in danger.   
\- I’ll be always with you, as long as you wear this ring and even after you take it off. I promise not to leave you, try to make you the happiest of females in the whole world. I promise to do my best to share my problems with you, although that’s not always easy for me – he said to her, his arms around her as he slipped the ring in her finger. – I am planning on one day adding yet another ring to it. – He kissed her earlobe, feeling her body shiver in the warm sunshine of September sun.   
He invited her family for Christmas together in London House of Potter. During that break she disappeared for the few hours, coming back with unnoticeable bandage on her shoulder blade. Shanti, the young elf took care of her that night, giving her pain-relieving potions, as well as concealing the tattoo before she was ready to show it off. 

That New Year’s party she wore a bloody red, one shoulder dress and high silver heels, the ring on her finger together with her usual necklace and bracelet. That night she lifted the concealments, making the snitch visible for the first time ever. Her mom was very intrigued (wondering if her tattoo can move like that too), and Harry wanted to search for it whenever he got lost the sight of it. Seeing that reaction from him made Hermione smile wide and her request from James much easier to make. By dinnertime next day she had her own alarm system set for Harry. 

As they came back to Hogwarts’s in January that same night Harry took her to the room of requirements, locked the room and made sure he searched her entire body for the little golden ball. Every time he caught the snitch, its silver little wings would flutter wildly making Hermione squirm on any surface she was currently on. As he released the golden ball it would fly away to the other side of her, hiding from his fingers. Every muscle of hers was kissed, massaged and then squeezed tightly as orgasm after orgasm was passing thru her, thanks to his skilled lips and fingers. She fell asleep in his arms, on the top of what looked like library’s table, sated like never before. On Valentines she took him into shrieking shack, where she has Shanti prepare the house for the dinner for two and one of the rooms as well, just in case their plans prolonged. 

That year her mother fell sick and Harry was there to support her as they fought against the breast cancer, that threatened to take her away. It was long and tiresome fight but by the time six year ended and Hermione and Harry were nominated Head Boy and Head Girl Mrs. Granger was among all invited guests to celebrate the news. As they were showed to their new accommodations, suite next to the Fat Lady’s portrait, they both knew that she would be spending every night in his bed, tightly wrapped in his arms. 

September nineteenth he presented her with another ring, promising to love her, respect her, and be the best man he could for her. They managed to keep their engagement secret until that Halloween, when he was in a fight against the last of Voldemort's supporters and badly hurt. She blurted it out when he was in her arms, her tears falling into his hair, but it made him recover some consciousness, long enough to bash her smiling for telling the secret. She laughed at that and kissed his lips, knowing that Madam Pomfrey will be able to help him out. 

On Christmas party they broke the news to their families, announcing clearly that by the end of the next year there would be yet another Potter in the family. They weren’t planning on waiting with their wedding until Merlin knows when. The little Potters instead could wait for an appearance for a bit of time still. 

The happy day came on Christmas day the following year. Among the snow and red roses, the soon to be Lady Potter walked on the arm of her distant uncle, Lord Sirius Black towards the love of her life. 

He made sure to catch her snitch every night of her life, and when to this one representing him were added few more quidditch balls for each of their children he still searched for the gold one, like the Seeker he was. 

He caught that golden ball for the last time as both of them breathed their last breaths many, many, many years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a review so I know what you think!  
> This is my first time posting on Archive, so excited to join you people here!


End file.
